


Winter is here

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alone, Angst, Art, Depression, Gen, Sadness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin alone on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is here

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of angsty fics lately, also listening to Bruce Springsteen (including Street of Philadelphia) and watching London Spy, whose third episode nearly killed me. It all made me draw this angsty piece. How Merlin ended up cold and alone on that bench in the middle of nowhere is anybody's guess. Feel free to give me your theories. <3

        

 


End file.
